My Best Friend, The Player
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer co
1. Dia Ordinario

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El trama de ficc le pertenece ha ****Humiex3****. La traduccion es de ****Fusa**** quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar este ficc.**

_Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Sasuke...Sasuke!" Grité fuertemente. Estaba intentando hacer que Sasuke parara de besarse con Naomi, la porrista ave-zorra. No estaba sorprendida de encontrar a Sasuke haciendo esto sobre el escritorio de un profesor durante el cambio de períodos. Él estaba siempre con una chica diferente cada día, enrollarse con chicas era su hobby; un hobby que me parecía asqueroso y vil.

Él finalmente notó que yo estaba a su lado, mirando toda la cosa. Sonrió malignamente y soltó la cintura de Naomi y retrocedió alejándose de ella. Suspiré impacientemente; necesitaba llegar a clase ya!

"Lo siento Naomi, necesitamos irnos," dijo su aterciopelada voz dándole un guiño y un azote en el trasero. Ella soltó risitas incontrolablemente, sonando como una hiena demente.

"Está bien, adiós Sasukito," dijo sonriendo malignamente. Me miró y me dio una mirada de muerte, luego abandonó el salón. Simplemente le rodé mis ojos y la ignoré. Estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas me odiaran porque Sasuke era mi mejor amigo y solo mi amigo. Era probablemente la única chica en la escuela entera que no estaba loca por él. Es sorprendente, pero aún así verdad.

Lo miré fijo escépticamente. "Naomi? No tienes un poco más de clase que ese Sasuke? Es la rubia más tonta en la fase de la Tierra," exclamé con severidad.

"Eh, no me importa. Es una gran besadora," explicó sonriendo ampliamente, una sonrisa amplia que debilitaría las rodillas de cualquier chica, excepto yo. Hice una mueca, odiaba cuando Sasuke usaba a las chicas de esa forma; sólo por placer. Me hacía revolver el estómago.

"Necesitamos llegar a clase antes de que el Sr. Basso nos arranque la cabeza," dije ganando. Odiaba cuando Sasuke me hacía llegar tarde a clases porque debía informarle que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar; era algo diario para mí. Tenía que buscar a Sasuke, solo para encontrarlo enrollándose con una chica. Era o en el escritorio de un profesor, un armario, o en alguna parte de los pasillos.

Llegamos a clase a tiempo, gracias a Dios. Si recibiera otra llegada tarde tendría que matar a Sasuke, por lo que todas las chicas me atacarían. Eh, no tan buen plan después de todo.

Sasuke y yo nos sentamos juntos en esta clase. Él no era muy bueno para Biología, por lo que tenía que ayudarlo. Si él reprobaba esa clase entonces ya no podría estar en el equipo de fútbol.

Cómo tenía él un cuerpo tan perfecto? Simple, estaba en el equipo de fútbol. Ha practicado cada día luego de la escuela y me dejaba en casa justo después de terminar con la práctica, ya que yo tenía el comité del anuario.

Vivimos al lado del otro. Así es como nos conocimos, somos vecinos. Nos hemos conocido desde la primaria. Si no fuera porque somos vecinos, probablemente no seríamos amigos. Odiaba a los chicos como Sasuke, jugadores, pero él _era_ mi mejor amigo. Teníamos mucho en común, como la música y películas y cosas. Asique esa es la razón por la que estoy siempre cerca suyo, y esa es la razón por la que todas las chicas en la escuela me odiaban.

Nuestra relación no era más que de amistad. No me gustaba más que como un amigo, y él lo sabía. Era la única chica en la escuela que no ha avanzado hacia él. Si las chicas conocieran a Sasuke de la manera en que yo lo conozco, entonces solo les gustaría como un amigo también, pero no lo hacen.

Realmente no se molestan en verlo por lo que realmente es. Todo lo que ven es su asombrosa apariencia y cuán blancos sus dientes son. Para mí, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo hombre. Siempre puede hacerme reír; siempre puedo hacerlo reír. Hemos pasado todo juntos. Nuestras familias se conocen muy bien, ya que somos vecinos, y un grupo de chicas no nos impedirán ser amigos; _jamás._

Para mí, Sasuke sigue siendo el pequeño niño que comía plastilina cuando la maestra no estaba mirando. Era el mismo chico travieso que hacía ruidos de pedos en _mi_ rostro y luego lo golpeaba a _él _en el rostro.

Sasuke no era mi único amigo sin embargo. Tenía muchos otros amigos además de él. Como Akari, o Tenten. Eran realmente buenas amigas míos, pero eran chicas y obviamente tenían sentimientos hacia Sasuke; no me odiaban como las chicas en la escuela lo hacían.

Akari siempre habla de Sasuke; es su tema favorito para hablar. Siempre me cuenta cuánto ama la manera en que sus ojos azabaches brillan a la luz y cómo su sonrisa hace latir a su corazón tan rápidamente. Yo, por otro lado, siempre me enfermo de oír esto, sé que él es hermoso para morirse, pero no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia Sasuke; para nada.

_**Y se iba a mantener de esa forma.**_

Luego de que mi reunión del comité del anuario terminó, esperé a Sasuke fuera del salón de casilleros de chicos como siempre. Él salió con su cabello todo mojado de su ducha y en una sudadera y un suéter. Cuando me vio esperando su rostro se iluminó.

"Hey," dijo su voz musical echando su bolso de gimnasia sobre su espalda.

"Hola," repliqué en respuesta. Comenzamos a caminar fuera hacia su Volvo plateado que su papá le regaló para su decimosexto cumpleaños. Subí al asiento del acompañante y eché mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su bolso de gimnasia. Entró al asiento del conductor y estaba a punto de encender el motor cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró al identificador de llamadas. Sonrió malignamente cuando vio que Naomi estaba llamando. Suspiré y miré fuera de la ventana mientras Sasuke hablaba con Naomi.

Todo el camino a su casa estuvo hablando con Naomi. Estacionó el auto en su entrada, todavía hablando con ella.

Estaba por salir cuando tomó mi brazo.

"Si, esa es una gran noticia Naomi; pero debo irme ahora acabo de llegar a casa. Te llamaré luego, de acuerdo?" dijo. Cerró su teléfono de un golpe y soltó mi brazo. "No quieres entrar?" preguntó.

"Hoy no, tengo un montón de tarea que terminar, y ya que _tu_ no haces tarea no pudo hacerla contigo," repliqué con severidad. Sonrió d manera torcida, mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos.

"Iba a preguntarte algo, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de hacerlo ya que Naomi llamó," dijo.

"Dispara."

"Está bien, vas al juego el Viernes correcto?" preguntó.

"Siempre voy a tus jugos," exclamé. Ya que Sasuke _estaba_ en el equipo de fútbol tenía juegos, y yo siempre iba a ellos a alentarlo.

"Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa después del juego. Vendrás verdad?" preguntó.

"No! Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la última fiesta tuya a la que fui? No voy a ir Sasuke!" dije prácticamente gritando. Sabe que odiaba ir a sus fiestas. La última vez en su fiesta pensé que estaba bebiendo ponche, cuando en realidad era cerveza. Bebí tanto que me emborraché y Sasuke tuvo que cargarme de regreso a mi casa. Hice una mueca de dolor pensando acerca de esa horrible noche.

"Si lo sé, pero no bebas cerveza esta vez. Por favor Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y necesito que estés allí! Por favor, ven por mí," pidió ganando.

"No te aburrirás sin mí," dije.

"Podría." Suspiré, ya puedo decir quién ganara esta discusión.

"Realmente no quiero ir Sasuke, por favor no me obligues," dije suplicando.

"Vendrás y eso es definitivo!" dijo con severidad. No respondí, simplemente salí del auto con mi mochila y caminé a mi casa, aún muy molesta. Lo oí siguiéndome detrás.

"Sakura no estés enojada! Realmente solo quiero que estés allí!" dijo fuertemente. Giré para enfrentarlo.

"Nunca voy a tus otras fiestas, por qué es ésta tan especial?" pregunté.

"Van a haber juegos geniales, comida asombrosa, mucha gente vendrá. Tan solo quiero que vengas!" dijo exhausto. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, todavía pensando si debería ir o no.

"Bien, pero no voy a quedarme mucho," exclamé. Sasuke sonrió, y corrió hacia mí a darme un norme abrazo de oso.

"No respiro!" chillé. Se rió y me dejó ir, aún sonriendo ampliamente.

"Muchas gracias Sakura! Créeme no te arrepentirás de esto, vamos a divertirnos tanto," dijo entusiastamente.

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo," murmuré suavemente; no me oyó. Continuó sonriendo y dijimos nuestros 'adiós' y me fui a casa.

Esperanzadamente nada sucederá en esta fiesta como la última vez.

_Esperanzadamente, nada sucederá._

Bien, qué les parece? Les gusta? No? R&R por favor.


	2. preparacion

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El trama de ficc le pertenece ha ****Humiex3****. La traduccion es de ****Fusa** **quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar este ficc.**

_Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?_

**SPOV**

"Estoy tan emocionada de que vendrás, vamos a tener una explosión," Hinata dijo entusiastamente. Desde que le conté que iba a la estúpida fiesta de Sasuke se puso toda feliz sobre ello.

Hinata es la hermana de Sasuke. Es mi mejor amiga también, pero me irrita fácilmente. Como ahora por ejemplo, sigue hablando y hablando acerca de la fiesta. Era _tan_ irritante, pero aún así la amaba como a una hermana.

"Hinata si sigues hablando de la fiesta entonces no iré!" dije severamente. Tomé un sorbo de mi agua. Estábamos en el almuerzo, me senté junto a Hinata, Akari y Tenten.

"Sakura, necesitamos hacernos las uñas el Jueves, ir de compras el Miércoles y nuestros faciales hoy," dijo calmadamente. Ella estaba anotando tomo en su pequeña libretita negra. La miré fijo con mis ojos agrandados.

"Discúlpame; no voy a hacerme las uñas solo para una _fiesta_! No necesito ir de compras; ya tengo ropa y qué diablos es un facial?" pregunté fuertemente.

"Tu tonto ganso, un facial es cuando vas al spa y limpian tu rostro. Sacan todas tus espinillas y puntos negros, y puntos blancos; hacen que tu piel se vea brillante y sin defectos," ella explicó con su aguda voz de soprano.

"Olvida que pregunté," murmuré con tristeza.

"No estoy diciendo que no tengas una linda piel Sakura, porque la tienes," dijo entrando en pánico.

"Está bien Hinata; te creo," declaré. Naruto, el novio de Hinata, vino a nuestra mesa entregándole a Hinata un coca dietética.

"Esto es para ti dulzura," él dijo dulcemente.

"Aw, gracias mi naru-kun," ella dijo besándolo en la mejilla; me estremecí.

"De nada bombón," él dijo.

"Eres tan dulce, labios de azúcar," ella exclamó. _Alguna vez se detendrían?_ Gracias a Dios por Sasuke acercándose a nuestra mesa; si no lo hiciera Naruto y Hinata continuarían su _asqueroso_ festival_._

"Hey chicos, puedo tomar prestada a Sakura por un minuto?" les preguntó a todos. Hinata y Naruto estaban muy ocupados mirándose fijo el uno al otro; no respondieron. Akari y Tenten simplemente miraron fijamente a Sasuke con sus bocas bien abiertas; sin habla.

"Tomaré eso como un sí," dijo encantadoramente. Me levanté con mis libros y me encaminé fuera de la puerta de la cafetería con él. Todas las chicas dentro me lanzaron miradas endemoniadas; intenté no mostrar incomodidad.

"Entonces sobre qué querías hablar?" Le pregunté a Sasuke cuando estábamos fuera del café y de la vista de todos.

"Estás molesta conmigo porque te estoy obligando a venir a mi fiesta?" preguntó; sus ojos azabaches se volvieron grandes e inocentes. Tuve la necesidad de consolarlo.

"No estoy molesta _contigo, _solo estoy irritada, eso es todo," respondí. Era muy dulce de Sasuke por realmente preocuparse por mis sentimientos; obviamente él lo haría, ya que **e**_**ra**_mi mejor amigo.

"Por qué estás irritada?" preguntó su aterciopelada voz. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas juntas; se veía realmente confundido.

"Por nada específico, Hinata sigue fastidiándome acerca de la fiesta y me dijo que nos iban a sacar nuestras espinillas y cómo necesitamos ir de compras y hacer nuestras uñas y todo simplemente me irrita," estaba exhausta cuando terminé de explicar. Estaba prácticamente jadeando, intentando atrapar mi aliento.

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke rompió en risas, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. No pude evitar reír tampoco.

"No es gracioso," dije riendo aún más. Coloqué mis manos en mis rodillas por soporte porque estaba riendo tanto. Continuamos riendo por Dios sabe cuánto.

Finalmente paramos de reír y nos inclinamos contra la pared.

"Sakura, realmente no tienes que ir si no quieres," Sasuke me informó.

"Wow, gracias Sasuke," sabía que aún tenía que ir; no podía librarme _así_ de fácil. "Aprecio eso," dije gentilmente golpeándolo en la espalda. Comencé a alejarme caminando hacia el café de nuevo. Él rápidamente tomó mi brazo y me giró para enfrentarlo.

"Detente ahí torta de fruta, estaba bromeando! Aún tienes que ir," dijo soltando mi brazo. Suspiré, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

"No me quedaré mucho, solo por cinco minutos," bromeé. Sasuke sonrió abiertamente sabiendo que estaba bromeando.

"Ha-ha, muy graciosa. Tienes que quedarte por al menos 2 horas, de acuerdo?" preguntó, aún sonriendo ampliamente.

"Si, señor," dije suspirando. Sasuke sonrió aún más grande. Caminamos de regreso al café juntos. El volvió a su mesa con todos los jugadores de fútbol y las presuntuosas animadoras. Siempre me pedía que me sentara con ellos, pero nunca quería.

Regresé a mi mesa, no tan deprimida como estaba antes. Sasuke _siempre _podía alegrar un poco mi día.


	3. Agachada y Cubierto

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha **humiex3** y la traduccion le pertenece ha **Fusa** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este hermoso ficc xD

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV <strong>

La chica del espejo ni siquiera se veía como yo; se veía como alguien salido de una revista adolescente. No que esté _fanfarroneando_ o algo.

Después del juego, Hinata vino a mi casa para ayudarme a prepararme. El equipo de Sasuke obviamente ganó, Edward anotó 2 goles, ganando el jugo entero. Todos estaban tan orgullosos de él; todas las chicas se babearon por él.

Estábamos a 15 minutos antes de que la fiesta comenzara, y creo que estaba lista; gracias a Hinata. Ella hizo mi maquillaje, peinado y escogió mis ropas. Me colocó máscara de pestañas, ya que yo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Apliqué un poco de brillo sobre mis grandes labios, Hinata insistió en que no usara rubor ya que de por sí me sonrojaba demasiado. Vestí chupines con unas tiernas chatas de bailarina y un lindo top azul. Mi cabello roado estaba suelto; no necesité alisarlo, pues mi cabello era naturalmente lacio.

Hinata se fue justo después de que terminó conmigo para ir a ayudar a Sasuke con algunos detalles de última hora para la fiesta. Soplé mi flequillo fuera de mi rostro, lista para enfrentar esa horrible fiesta.

Cuando llegué ya estaba lleno de gente, la calle completa estaba repleta de autos. Música resonando desde la casa, _asique era ese tipo de fiesta._ Caminé dentro de la puerta sin tocar ya que todos los demás lo hacían. Personalmente pensaba que era descortés no tocar, supongo que no.

Cuando entré reconocí a algunas personas.

"Sakura" Hinata gritó por encima de la alta música. Estaba bebiendo algo de un vaso rojo de plástico, apuesto a que era cerveza.

"Hey Hinata, dónde está Sasuke?" Pregunté fuertemente para que pudiera oírme.

"Uh, Sasuke está un poco borracho en este momento." Mis ojos se agrandaron, Sasuke estaba _borracho!_

"Qué? Cómo se emborrachó?" Pregunté aún sorprendida.

"Bien, bebes mucho alcochol y si bebes mucho-"

"Eso lo sé Hinata! Quise decir…no importa, voy a ir a buscarlo," la interrumpí.

Fui en busca de Sasuke, lo vi besando a alguien en las escaleras. Fui hasta él para separarlo de la chica.

"Hey estoy ocupado-" vio que era yo; su cara se iluminó. "Sakura, pudiste venir!"

"Si, no voy a quedarme por mucho," dije con tristeza. Me miró de mi cabeza a mis pies; asimilándome.

_Sasu,_ por qué me estaba mirando así? Supongo que el maquillaje y el conjunto me hacían lucir diferente.

"Whoa Sakura, te ves asombrosa," dijo estupefacto. Podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecerse por su comentario.

"G-gracias," tartamudeé, sin encontrarme con su vista. Rió por lo bajo suavemente.

"Me alegra que estés aquí Sakura," dijo colocando un brazo alrededor de mi hombro yendo a la cocina. Olvidó _todo_ acerca de esa estudiante de segundo año quien ahora estaba en shock por que la hubiera abandonado; me sentí mal por ella.

"Prefiero estar en casa mirando Hannah Montana," bromeé.

"Eso duele Sakura; preferirías ver a Hannah antes que a tu _mejor amigo_," se burló poniendo su mano sobre su corazón como si realmente estuviera _herido._

"Sip," mentí. Sasuke rió por lo bajo sosteniendo una bebida hacia mí.

"No gracias, recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez?" Dije soltando risitas.

"Es solo coca," prometió sosteniéndola hacia mí nuevamente, esa vez la tomé; tomando un sorbo de ella. Definitivamente sabía a coca.

"Hinata me dijo que estabas borracho," dije mirando a sus ojos azabaches.

"Siempre estoy borracho en mis fiestas," se encogió de hombros; creyendo que no era nada grave. Asentí, pensando que Sasuke emborrachándose en cada fiesta era asqueroso.

Una suave canción de Avril Lavigne estaba sonando, una canción de amor empalagosa.

"Sakura, quieres bailar conmigo?" Sasuke preguntó incómodamente, no me miraba a los ojos. Era como si fuera _tímido_ o algo. No pude vitar soltar risitas por lo bajo suavemente. Ver a Sasuke tímido era _muy_ entretenido.

"Claro," dije colocando mi bebida sobre el mostrador. Tomé su mano guiándolo hasta donde todas las parejas estaban bailando.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Nos mecimos lentamente con la suave música. Todas las chicas en la habitación se veían como si estuvieran a punto de atacarme. Me pegué al cuerpo de Sasuke por protección.

"Hueles como un bosque," Sasuke murmuró en mi cabello. Solté risitas incontrolablemente, debía de estar _realmente_ borracho.

"Gracias, supongo," dije aún riendo suavemente. Sentí a Sasuke gentilmente jugando con mi cabello, retorciendo un mechón de mi pelo con sus dedos.

Nos dejamos ir el uno al otro cuando la canción terminó, 'The way I are,' de Timberland comenzó a resonar a través los parlantes. Muchas más personas vinieron a la pista de baile a bailar.

"Eso fue divertido, gracias por el baile compañero," dije golpeándolo en la espalda. Sonrió ampliamente y no respondió.

Intenté pasar por entre la multitud de gente, para llegar a mis otros amigos. El segundo en que dejé a Sasuke un grupo de chicas vino corriendo a él por un baile. Solté risitas silenciosamente para mi misma.

Vi a Akari y a Tenten hablando justas en las escaleras.

"Hey chicas," dije cuando fui a ellas.

"Wow Sakura. Te ves tan caliente!" Akari dijo mirando mi conjunto y peinado. Tenten asintió en acuerdo.

"Gracias," dije sonrojándome.

"Lindos jeans, los chupines se ven _geniales_ en ti," Akari dijo admirándome. Los castaños rizos de Akari estaban sueltos y vestía jeans y una remera sin mangas rosa. El cabello negro de Tenten estaba levantado en una cola de caballo y vestía jeans simples y una remera. Me sentí demasiado arreglada a su lado.

"Gracias," dije otra vez.

"Deberíamos bailar, las _tres_!" Tenten dijo entusiastamente.

"SI," Akari coincidió. Tenten tomó mi mano y luego tomó la de Akari guiándonos a la pista de baile.

"Realmente no deberíamos," discrepé. Me caigo mucho cuando _realmente_ bailo.

"Lo que sea," Tenten y Akari dijeron a la vez. Gemí, molesta porque me obligaran a bailar.

No fue tan malo como pensé. Bailamos muchas canciones. Sorprendentemente me divertí mucho bailando con ellas. Tenten hacía movimientos de baile locos, que nos hacían reír tanto que las personas nos miraban fijo.

A penas vi a Sasuke. Estaba probablemente demasiado ocupado besándose con alguna chica que ni siquiera conocía. No me molesté en buscarlo, me estaba divirtiendo con mis amigos y no lo necesitaba para divertirme.

Finalmente tomamos un respiro para tener algo de beber. Todas bebimos coca ya que mis amigas no tomaban alcohol.

"Eso fue tan divertido," Tenten dijo exhausta de bailar.

"Si, lo fue," asentí mi cabeza coincidiendo. Miré el reloj y era casi medianoche.

"Creo que voy a irme pronto, Souta me quiere en casa antes de la una," les dije.

"Deberíamos irnos también," Tenten dijo arrojando su vaso a la basura.

Dijimos nuestros 'adiós' y fui en busca de Hinata. La vi hablando con Naruto en el sofá; ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

"Hey Hinata, voy a irme ahora," le dije.

"Te divertiste?" preguntó dulcemente.

"Si, la pasé genial," sonreí.

"Fabuloso, deberías venir a la próxima fiesta."

"Quizás lo haga, sabes dónde está Sasuke?" pregunté.

"Creo que está afuera en el porche," Naruto me dijo.

"Gracias, adiós chicos," les dije con la mano, yendo hacia la puerta.

Sasuke estaba en el porche hablando con unos chicos del equipo de fútbol.

"Adiós Sasuke, me voy," le dije. Me vio y sus ojos se agrandaron, se veía _realmente_ borracho.

"Sakura? Eres tu," dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

"Sasuke luces realmente borracho."

"Eso es dorque lo esdoy," arrastró las palabras

"Deberías ir a la cama," dije colocando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Regresamos dentro de la casa y subimos las escaleras a su habitación.

"Vor ve te gas?" preguntó.

"Porque es tarde," dije abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Trabé la puerta y lo empujé sobre la cama de doble plaza.

"No estoy cansado!" se quejó como un niño de 10 años.

"Estás realmente cansado Sasuke! Necesitas tu descanso," dije colocando mi mano sobre su frente.

No se movió. Simplemente me miró fijamente con ojos admirantes, tragué saliva. Él estuvo haciendo eso _mucho_ hoy.

"Te ves bonita," dijo sonriéndome.

"Gracias," dije incómodamente. Saqué sus zapatos y luego lo cubrí con la manta.

"Buenas noches Sasuke," dije arropándolo dentro.

"Puedes contarme una historia?" preguntó soltando risitas.

"De ninguna manera."

"Bien, al menos dame un beso de buenas noches," dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me agarroté; _acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?_

"Um…yo, Sasuke no sabes lo que dices, estás _borracho_," dije tartamudeando.

"Por favor," ganó; haciendo un mohín con sus labios. Se veía adorable.

Suspiré inclinándome a _besarlo…_


	4. Nunca digas Nunca

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha **Humiex3** y la traduccion ha **Fusa** quienes muy amabelemente me permitieron la adaptacion.

**SPOV **

No puedo creer que esté a punto de besar a _Sasuke_, mi mejor amigo.

Me estaba inclinando hacia abajo para besarlo cuando se me ocurrió algo. Me detuve de inclinarme hacia sus labios; mirándolo fijamente.

"Solo en la mejilla," dije severamente. Asintió coincidiendo con esa maldita sonrisa maligna aún es su rostro. Ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda para que pudiera besar su mejilla.

Cerré mis ojos inclinándome a besar su mejilla, luego tan rápido que no me di cuenta; Sasuke bruscamente movió su cabeza a la derecha para que besara sus _labios_ en lugar de su mejilla!

Fue raro…el beso quiero decir. Sentí algo, como una chispa. El segundo en que presioné mis labios a los de él, sentí algo. _No_ quería sentir una sacudida de chispa, pero lo hice. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido. Sus cálido, suaves labios moviéndose contra los míos se sintieron _agradables, muy_ agradables a decir verdad.

_Qué estoy pensando? Termina con esto Sakura!_

Gentilmente lo empujé, ruborizada por el beso. Mis labios hormigueaban y mi corazón se tranquilizó gradualmente.

"Whoa," fue todo lo que dije. Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a los ojos de Sasuke cerrados y a él con una amplia sonrisa maligna.

"Buenas noches Sakura," dijo su aterciopelada voz. Me mantuve derecha y le di una buena mirada a Sasuke antes de irme.

Fui directo a la cama cuando llegué a casa, Souta, mi papá, ya estaba profundamente dormido. No podía dormirme sin embargo. No podía sacar a Sasuke de mi cabeza, el beso me tomó por sorpresa. No puedo pensar ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar es acerca de ese _beso_, ese estúpido asqueroso beso!

Ahora sabía por qué a las chicas les gustaba tanto, era porque era tan _buen besador_! No me importó que fuera un buen besador o que a decir verdad disfruté su beso. _Todavía_ no me gustaba más que como un amigo.

Sasuke era mi mejor amigo; nada más. Ese _beso_ no arruinará nuestra amistad. No lo permitiré. La próxima vez que lo vea; será como si el beso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ya que Sasuke sí besaba a muchas chicas, probablemente no le importó que nos besáramos.

Íbamos a permanecer amigos, nada más. Acaso me gustaba Sasuke más que como un amigo? **No**. Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado, pero desde es beso…ya no se nada.

Sé que una cosa es segura.

Nunca voy a ser otra de esas chicas que se quedan enamoradas de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Nunca._

Se ve que gusta esta historia, gracias a todos por los reviews y FF's o Alertas


	5. Sin Eleción

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha **Humiex3** y la traduccion ha **Fusa** quienes muy amabelemente me permitieron la adaptacion.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURAPOV <strong>

El Lunes cuando la escuela comenzó no estaba realmente de humor para ver a Sasuke, no estaba de humor para ver a _nadie._

Hinata me llamó el día después de la fiesta y me dijo que quería que fuera a su casa. Decliné su petición diciendo que no me sentía bien. El fin de semana entero estuve en mi casa; escondiéndome de Sasuke.

No estaba lista para enfrentarlo aún.

Mientras comía cereal oír sonar el timbre de entrada. Mi corazón dejó de latir porque supe que sería Sasuke. Me lleva a la escuela cada mañana; era nuestra rutina.

Me levanté lentamente para abrirle la puerta. Lentamente destrabé la puerta y cautelosamente la abrí.

Ahí estaba; más hermoso que nunca. Vestía unos simples jeans y un suéter. Sonrió ampliamente cuando me vio. Su cabello azabache estaba desordenado como siempre, y sus ojos negros eran abrasadores.

"Buenos días. Lista para irnos?" preguntó aún sonriendo ampliamente. _Acaso se olvidó que nos besamos?_

"S-seguro, un segundo. Déjame buscar mi mochila," tartamudeé y me di la vuelta para buscar mi bolso de la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto me sentí nerviosa cerca de Sasuke, no podía decirle nada. _Debería preguntarle si lo recuerda?_ Sabía que debería, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, podía preguntarle lo que sea; él comprendería.

Decidí que debería establecer una pequeña conversación con él para ver si recordaba el beso o no.

"Entonces, tu fiesta fue divertida," dije sonriendo tímidamente. Al perecer no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Él pareció totalmente cómodo.

"Me alegra que te divirtieras, yo estaba completamente destruido," dijo riendo por lo bajo, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino. Suspiré de alivio, era bueno que no recordara el beso.

Al mismo tiempo me sentí decepcionada, ese beso me afectó de una manera extraña y él ni siquiera lo ¡_recordó_! Intenté no mostrar mi decepción mirando por la ventana.

"Um, entonces, no tengo reunión del comité del anuario hoy; simplemente tomaré el autobús," dije aún mirando fuera de la ventana.

"De acuerdo," dijo todavía perfectamente cómodo, ni siquiera vio cuán deprimida estaba!

Cuando estacionamos en la entrada de la escuela salí del auto y murmuré 'adiós' a Sasuke sin girar mi cabeza.

No lo oí responder por lo que seguí caminando.

Eventualmente tengo que decirle, necesito decirle tarde o temprano que me besó y que _amé_ cada segundo de ello. Tenía el derecho de saberlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante el almuerzo Hinata estuvo callada por alguna razón.

"Hinata, hay algo que te esté molestando?" Pregunté preocupada. Me miró cautelosamente, decidiendo si me contaría o no.

"No," saltó. Fruncí el ceño, _qué le sucedía?_ No le pregunté otra vez, por miedo a que se enojara.

"Entonces, aún sigue en pie lo de esta noche?" Akari le preguntó a Hinata. Ella asintió con su cabeza.

"Sakura, vendrás ¿verdad?" Hinata preguntó mirándome mientras tomaba un sorbo de su coca dietética.

"A dónde vamos?" Pregunté confundida. No sabía que tuviéramos ningún plan, nadie me dijo nada al respecto.

"Vamos a salir a cenar; todos nosotros. ¿No lo recuerdas?" Enfatizó.

"Um, no, no lo recuerdo, y a quién te refieres con todos nosotros?" Pregunté calmadamente tomando un sorbo de mi coca.

"Akari irá con Kiba; Tenten irá con Neji; Naruto y yo iremos juntos y supongo que tu y Sasuke _tendrán_ que ir juntos," dijo.

Me ahogué con mi coca, colocando mi mano en mi pecho; seguí ahogándome fuertemente.

"Oh Dios mío, Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?" Tenten preguntó; sus ojos agrandados. Comenzó a golpearme en la espalda.

"Si," tocí. "Estoy bien, la coca bajó por el tubo equivocado, eso es todo," dije poniendo mi mano en la base de mi garganta; mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza.

Hinata rodó sus ojos y Akari soltó risitas discretamente.

"Tengo que ir _con_ Sasuke? ¿No puedo ir sola?" Dije volviendo al tema.

Luego de besar a Sasuke, apenas podía _mirarlo_ y ahora tengo que _salir_ con él!

"Si _todos_ tenemos citas, entonces _tu_ tienes que tener una también," dijo con severidad tomando un bocado de su ensalada.

"Pero, tenemos que ir _juntos_? Quiero decir, no podemos ir solo como amigos?" Pregunté farfullando**. **Miré a Akari y Tenten y sacudieron sus cabezas; estaban de acuerdo con Hinata.

"Nop," Hinata dijo rapidamente.

"Acaso no tengo decisión en todo esto?" pregunté estupefacta.

"No," todas respondieron a la vez. Les dediqué miradas de furia para mostrarles cuán enojada estaba.

"Esto no es justo," murmuré pasando mi mano por mi suave cabello.

"¿Qué es lo que está tan mal Sakura? Sasuke no es ningún tipo de psicópata o algo," Hinata dijo lanzando sus manos en el aire.

Akari y Tenten rieron fuertemente. Fruncí el ceño; _Sasuke es peor que un psicópata._

"Sakura no tienes opción, vas a ir así te guste o no," Hinata dijo mirando sus cutículas. Suspiré; está noche será horrible.

"No tiene que ser una cita de verdad Sakura," Tenten dijo consolándome. "Simplemente ve _con_ él, pero no será una cita _de verdad_."

Lo que Tenten dijo _sí_ me consoló. No sería en realidad una verdadera cita; Sasuke y yo simplemente _iríamos _juntos y todos los demás estarían allí también.

"Sasuke sabe que voy con él?" Le pregunté a Hinata.

"Sip, le dije en el último período," dijo calmadamente. Suspiré; mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

"Yippee! Vamos a divertirnos tanto!" Tenten chilló aplaudiendo como una morsa _retardada._

Amo a Tenten y todo, pero en ocasiones puede ser realmente _extraña._

"Entonces, Sakura iré a tu casa a las seis," Hinata dijo levantándose para tirar su comida.

"Por qué?" Dije confundida.

"Necesito arreglarte…duh," lo dijo como si fura la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hice una mueca, "No necesito que me arregles," dije con severidad.

"Quieres verte bien para Sasuke, no?" dijo sonriendo malignamente; me sonrojé furiosamente; Tenten y Naomi rieron en voz baja, les lancé una mirada de muerte.

"Eso fue lo que pensé," Hinata se burló suavemente y luego abandonó la mesa.

Suspiré; _no puedo creer que vaya a salir con Sasuke esta noche._ Era el destino sin embargo; esta cita será una perfecta oportunidad para decirle a Sasuke todo. Necesitaba decirle acerca del beso y cómo me encantó.

Esta noche lo haré, _seguro._


	6. No Significo Nada

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen esta historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener.

El trama del ficc le pertenece ha **Humiex3** y la traduccion ha **Fusa** quienes muy amabelemente me permitieron la adaptacion.

**SAKURAPOV**

Por mucho que no quisiera ir esta noche, tenía que hacerlo. Una parte de mí quería ir _muchísimo_, otra parte de mí quería quedarse en casa y estar abatida. Realmente no importaba lo que yo pensaba, era lo que Hinata quería. Me había estado mandoneando últimamente. No solo mandoneando sino siendo bastante mala. Algo le estaba pasando y le iba a preguntar sobre ello pronto.

Me estudié a mí misma en el espejo; simplemente vestí un suéter verde de cachemir y agradables jeans que Hinata eligió para mí. Oí mi celular sonando en mi cama de una plaza y fui a atenderlo. Suspiré cuando vi que Alice estaba llamando.

"Hola?" Saludé cuando abrí mi celular.

"Aloha," Hinata chilló felizmente. "Estás usando el tierno conjunto que escogí para ti?"

"Si," dije con tristeza.

"Fabuloso! Todos vendrán a mi casa en cinco minutos, asique mejor que estés aquí," dijo entusiastamente. Colgó antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder.

Cerré mi teléfono con un golpe y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero. Tomé una campera liviana y le dije a mi papá que me iba.

"Cuándo regresaras?" preguntó; sus ojos pegados a la pantalla de la televisión mirando baseball.

"No tardaré mucho; estaré de regreso alrededor de las ocho. Además, esta noche es noche de escuela," dije informándole.

"De acuerdo."

Cuando llegué a la casa de Hinata y Sasuke todos los demás ya estaban afuera bien juntos hablando. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a Sasuke echándome un vistazo.

"Sakura!" Tenten chilló cuando me acerqué a ellos.

"Hey," saludé educadamente.

"Estamos decidiendo quién irá en el auto de quién," me informó.

"Oh," dije hábilmente, asintiendo con mi cabeza.

"Sólo cuatro entran en mi auto," dijo la voz áspera de Kiba.

"Somos ocho personas sin embargo," Akari dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Dos pueden entrar en mi auto," Tenten implicó.

"Podemos ir en la van grande de mi papá," Neji insistió encogiéndose de hombros. Hubiera insistido que fuéramos en mi auto también, pero había un problema; no tenía auto.

"No, está bien Neji, podemos ir de maneras separadas," dijo la seductora voz de Sasuke.

"Lo tengo!" Hinata gritó fuertemente lanzando sus manos al aire para tener la atención de todos. Hinata parecía estar de un humor animado. Su actitud esta mañana fue _muy_ cascarrabias e irascible hacía mí. Supongo que algo la hizo más feliz.

"Bien, Akari y Kiba irán en el auto de Kiba, lo mismo conmigo y Naruto. Tenten y Neji irán en el auto de Tenten, y Sasuke y Sakura irán en el mercedes de Sasuke," Hinata dijo guiñándole a Sasuke. Sus ojos sonrieron con emoción; era como si tuvieran un plan secreto o algo del que no sabía.

_Estaba Hinata planeando que Sasuke y yo fuéramos solos?_

"Suena bien," Kiba dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akari. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia su auto.

"Yippee!" Tenten dijo dando saltitos como una persona drogada, tomó la mano de Neji y prácticamente corrió a su auto. Hinata me dio un guiño antes de ir hacia el auto de Kiba con Naruto; dejándonos a Sasuke y a mí solos.

No sabía por qué mis palmas estaban todas sudadas y por qué no podía mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Él estaba intentando atrapar mi mirada y yo estaba mirando a mis pies.

"Estás bien?" preguntó; una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Como la seda," chillé, fingiendo una gran sonrisa. _Como la seda! Qué diablos me sucede?_ Mi rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo mientras tomaba mi mano guiándome a su auto. Sorprendentemente, su toque _no_ pareció tener efecto sobre mí. Mi corazón no reaccionó exageradamente como lo hizo por el beso.

Sonreí para mi mí misma, feliz con el hecho de que Sasuke no me invadió completamente. De que aún tenía oportunidad de ser una adolescente normal sin estar enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, solo una pequeña oportunidad.

"Por qué estás sonriendo Sakura?" Sasuke me provocó abriendo la puerta del acompañante por mí.

"Si te dijera, tendría que matarte."

"Debería pedir la tarta de espinaca o los ravioles de champiñón?" Le pregunté a Sasuke, mirando mi menú.

"La tarta de espinaca suena asquerosa," respondió sacando su lengua en disgusto.

"Es realmente buena," discrepé. Me sorprendía que no le gustara la tarta de espinaca.

"Realmente buena según quién, _aliens_?" Rió por lo bajo. Lo pellizqué juguetonamente en el brazo; intentando no reír.

"Ouch!" dijo riendo aún más alto. "Eso realmente duele," dijo sonriendo malignamente. Sabía que no le dolió, estaba siendo simplemente tonto.

"Bebé," murmuré, rodando mis ojos. Todos en la mesa nos miraron fijo a Sasuke y a mí escépticamente. Hinata sonrió amplia y malignamente.

"Alguien está enamorado," Akari murmuró, manteniendo sus ojos en su menú. Me sonrojé furiosamente, buscando en mi menú nuevamente. Bueno que Sasuke no oyó lo que dijo…o si? Estaba mirando su menú; sonrió malignamente pero intentó no mostrarlo bajando la mirada.

Justo a tiempo, el mesero apareció. El nombre en su etiqueta decía Nate. Tuvimos una mesera diferente que nos trajo nuestras bebidas; supongo que los meseros cambian aquí. Él tenía cabello corto castaño enrulado y ojos azules que parecían iluminar el restaurante. Tenía que admitirlo, era bastante apuesto. No pude evitar mirar mijo su perfecto rostro.

"Sakura, por qué lo miras fijo?" Sasuke me susurró con severidad. Estaba shockeada por su repentino arrebate; estaba sin habla.

"Están todos listos para ordenar?" Nate preguntó educadamente sacando su bloc de notas y bolígrafo.

"Acaso no teníamos un mesero diferente antes?" Sasuke dijo rudamente, sin responder la pregunta de Nate.

"Nina únicamente les trae su bebida, soy su mesero real," informó a Sasuke educadamente.

"Oh," Sasuke abandonó el tema mirando su menú. Todos parecían tan shockeados como yo. Miré fijamente a Sasuke por un largo minuto mientras Nate tomaba las órdenes de todos. Aún estaba estupefacta por lo que Sasuke le dijo a Nate que no lo noté llamándome.

"Discúlpeme, señorita? Puedo tomar su orden," preguntó; probablemente creyendo que una persona retrasada.

"Oh, lo siento," sacudí mi cabeza, aclarando mi mente. "Um, tendré la tarta de espinaca."

"Buena elección," sonrió abiertamente anotándolo en su bloc. Le devolví la sonrisa; Sasuke rodó sus ojos.

"Simplemente tendré una hamburguesa de queso, bien cocida," demandó.

"Seguro. Enseguida regreso con eso," dijo mientras tomaba nuestros menúes y se iba.

"Qué diablos fue eso Sasuke?" Naruto dijo indignado. Todos en la mesa lo miraban fijo como si estuviera loco.

"Ese tipo no debería ser nuestro mesero, no sabe lo que hace," Sasuke respondió tomando un sorbo de su Sprite.

"Qué _quieres decir_? Qué hizo mal?" Kiba preguntó con severidad.

"Mira mi bebida!" Sasuke levantó su vaso vacío de Sprite, "Está casi vacío! Debería haberlo llenado ya!"

"Asique esa es la razón por la que piensas que es un mal mesero y es la razón por la que prácticamente lo insultaste?" pregunté atónita.

"Precisamente!"

"Wow."

"Esa no es la razón de por qué," Hinata resopló mirando sus uñas.

"Entonces cuál es?" Neji preguntó confundido, todos los demás estaban confundidos también.

"Está celoso! Duh," dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡ Hinata !" Sasuke gritó. Su rostro estaba de un brillante rojo.

"¿Qué? Es verdad," ella rodó sus ojos. "Sasuke se puso celoso porque Sakura se estaba babeando toda por el mesero."

"No me estaba babeando," grité fuerte. Mientras todos miraban fijamente a Sasuke rápidamente limpié el costado de mi boca para ver si _estaba_ babeando. Afortunadamente era simplemente una mancha.

"No estoy celoso," Sasuke bufó, pero se sonrojó furiosamente. Hinata se encogió de hombros, aún sin creerle.

Sentí la necesidad de salvar a Sasuke de este momento embarazoso. Por lo que hice lo que un mejor amigo _normalmente_ haría para ayudar a su amigo.

"Oh caramba! Dejé mi celular en el auto. Sasuke, ¿podrías venir conmigo a buscarlo?" Fingí una sonrisa e intenté no lucir demasiado obvia. Realmente no había dejado mi celular en el auto; estaba en mi bolsillo, ha!

"Claro," murmuró, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos. Nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos fuera. La brisa me hizo sentir mucho mejor, me sentía demasiado claustrofóbica allí dentro. Estaba ayudando a Sasuke también, sus mejillas estaban todavía rojas pero ya no estaba tan pálido.

"Eso se siente mejor," suspiré levantando la vista a las estrellas brillando a la luz de la luna.

"Realmente no necesitabas buscar tu teléfono," no era una pregunta.

"Nop, no lo necesitaba," respondí levantando la mirada a él. "Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de aire fresco."

"Si, lo hizo. Gracias," susurró mirando abajo a mí con sus brillantes ojos azabaches.

Supe que este era el momento para decirle.

"Sasuke…necesito decirte algo," dije cautelosamente.

"Dispara," dijo colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos; se veía preocupado.

"En tu fiesta estuviste b-borracho," tartamudeé.

"Lo sé," tomó un paso hacia mí; sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

"Y me besaste," solté demasiado rápido.

"¿Huh?" Sacudió su cabeza, aún sin comprenderme. Dios, estaba tan cerca de mí, estábamos casi rozando narices.

Suspiré; inhalando muy profundamente. "Me. Be. Sas. Te." Enfaticé cada sílaba lentamente.

Una sonrisa lentamente pasó por su rostro. Y luego hizo la cosa más sorprende jamás. Me _abrazó_. Su rostro estaba en mi cabello; inhalando mi esencia y apretándome fuertemente.

"Creí que lo olvidaste," susurró en mi oído.

"¿Lo recordaste?" me sacudí lejos de él, indignada.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"

No podía pensar correctamente, en lo absoluto. Lo supo _todo_ este tiempo y no dijo nada! Sentí mis mejillas enrojcerse de la vergüenza. Lo recordó !Oh Dios!

"Estabas borracho," dije levemene temblando. El rostro de Sasuke decayó, y su sonrisa se convirtió un ceño fruncido.

"Oh," fue todo lo que dijo.

"No significó nada," mi temblorosa voz dijo. Sasuke se veía como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago con una pelota de fútbol. Se veía realmente dolido por alguna razón, no sabía por qué. A Sasuke no podía posiblemente gustarle _yo_! !Por supuesto que no! Esa era la cosa más absurda del mundo! Él podía tener cualquier chica que quisiera y me escoge ¿a mí? Si, claro.

Por supuesto que el beso no significó nada! ÉL ESTABA BORRACHO! No estaba sobrio. Si lo hubiera estado, entonces las cosas serían diferentes. Nunca hubiera qurido besarme si hubiera estado sobrio. Sabía eso. Comparada con todas las demás chicas que ha besado, yo probablemente era la peor besadora de todas.

Y Sasuke no estaba celoso del mesero, no podía. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Hinata estaba inventando todo eso, simplemente lo sabía.

"Correcto, por supuesto," su rostro estaba compuesto de nuevo y no se veía demasiado dolido.

"Probablemente deberíamos regresar," sugerí incómodamente. Sasuke asintió con su cabeza, sin encontrarse con mi mirada fija. Suspiré, caminando de regreso al restaurante.

Nuestra comida ya estaba allí y todos cenamos pacíficamente. Sasuke apenas me habló durante el resto de la noche. Al menos vine aquí a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer. Simplemente era _tan_ extraño cómo sucedió todo.

_¡Hombre, qué noche!_


	7. Marchate

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El trama de ficc le pertenece ha ****Humiex3****. La traduccion es de ****Fusa**** quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar este ficc.**

_Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?_

**SAKURAPOV**

El resto de la semana transcurrió en un pestañeo; todo había regresado a la normalidad entre Sasuke y yo. No podía estar más extasiada. Pensé que el beso haría nuestra relación incómoda y extraña, pero la hizo mejor. Mucho mejor a decir verdad, ahora sé que Sasuke y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.

El beso me probó que no tenía sentimientos por Sasuke; fue extraño cuando lo pensé. Pero aún era verdad. No me arrepentía de ese beso en lo absoluto, porque todo sucede por una razón. Y ahora sé la razón por la que ese beso sucedió.

_Porque todo sucede por una razón._

xXxXxXxXxXx

**SASUKEPOV**

Dicen que todo sucede por una razón, pero por qué me estaba sucediendo esto ¿a mí? ¿Acaso no merezco estar con Sakura? Aún estaba shockeado de que Sakura creyera que ese beso no significó nada. No significó nada para ella, pero significó todo para mí. Quizás ella pensaba que no pertenecíamos juntos, eso era ridículo. Nunca quise a nadie más que ella, sólo ella; y _únicamente_ ella.

_Aún_ era bastante normal cerca de ella luego de toda la cosa del conflicto en la cena, cómo podría estar deprimido? Ella hacía mi vida perfecta; siempre podía iluminar mi día. Siempre podía dar vuelta mi ceño fruncido. Ella no era conciente de mi sufrimiento sin embargo; no parecía notar cuánto me lastimaba. No quiero que lo sepa de todos modos.

Aún hablaba con ella y bromeaba con ella. Aún éramos mejores amigos, pero quería que ella supiera que quería ser _más_ que solo amigos. Si ella no me quería de la manera que yo la quería a ella…entonces…estaba bien por mí. Si no podía tener a Sakura de ese modo, preferiría tenerla como mi amiga. _Si tan solo supiera cómo me siento acerca de ella._

No me arrepiento del beso; fue el beso más maravilloso que he experimentado jamás en mi vida. Con todas las chicas que he besado, Sakura fue por mucho la más importante. Ese beso tenía algo agregado, como sacudida de electricidad justo cuando presionó sus labios a los míos. Fue asombroso, pero me di cuenta que nunca experimentaría eso con Sakura de nuevo. Por mucho que doliera, era la verdad. Sakura y yo nunca estaríamos juntos.

"¿Sasuke?" Hinata preguntó cautelosamente. "Te encuentras bien?" Estudió mi rostro con precaución; debe haberse preocupado por mi pensar como siempre.

"Estoy bien," mentí.

Frunció el ceño. "¡No, no lo estás! Estoy harta de verte tan destrozado, necesitas superara a Sakura," dijo golpeando mi espalda consoladoramente. Hinata era la única persona que sabía cómo me sentía acerca de Sakura. Incluso intentó juntarnos, pero tan solo empeoró las cosas.

"Hinata estas exagerando, créeme. Estoy perfectamente bien." Le dí otro mordizco a mi tostada. Hinata ya estaba en su ropa para la escuela y yo aún estaba en mi pijama. Estaba comiendo el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, pero realmente no estaba comiendo; estaba pensando sobre Sakura.

"Estabas pensando sobre ella otra vez, ¿o no?" preguntó suavemente; había tristeza en su aguda voz de soprano.

"No," mentí demasiado rápido.

"Necesitas sacar tu mente de ella," dijo tranquilizadoramente. "Sal con alguna chica o algo. Te encanta enrollarte con chicas."

"Sakura no es _alguna_ chica que puedo olvidar. Toma tiempo," dije con severidad mirando abajo a mis huevos intactos.

"Si tu lo dices," dijo suspirando levantando su mochila y encaminándose a la puerta. "Probablemente deberías vestirte; Sakura estará esperándote pronto." Luego se fue. Podía decir que Hinata me tenía lástima. ¿Quién no lo haría? Aquí hay un chico que sigue enfurruñado por una chica que nunca lo amará de la forma en que él la ama.

Finalmente me levanté y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Todo me recordaba a Sakura. Mi cama; donde compartimos nuestro primer beso. La T.V. en mi habitación donde Sakura y yo pasaríamos horas mirando cursis telenovelas y luego reiríamos de cuán pegajosas eran.

Me cambié en unos jeans ordinarios y un suéter gris. Esperanzadamente no eran mis formas de verme lo que hacía que no le gustara a Sakura. Cada otra chica en la maldita escuela entera me amaba, entonces ¿por qué no Sakura? ¿Acaso no era suficientemente bueno para ella? Podía entender eso, _he_ estado con tantas chicas…Sakura probablemente pensaría que era asqueroso o incluso quizás _vil_.

Me encogí, pensando ese horrible pensamiento.

Cuando caminé a la casa de Sakura, toqué el timbre de entrada y esperé por ella pacientemente. Esperé unos segundos antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Allí estaba, perfecta como siempre. Su cabello rosado estaba levantado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos brillaron como dos gemas esmeraldas cuando me vio. Ya tenía su mochila y abrigo puestos.

Sonreí abiertamente. "Hey tu," dije encantadoramente.

Enrojeció. "Hola." Dios, su voz hizo derretir mi corazón. Y eso fue todo; nos saludamos y comenzamos a hablar de todo.

Llegamos a la escuela y estacioné mi auto en el estacionamiento. Salimos aún riendo de nuestras bromas y discusiones con el otro. Mientras caminaba con Sakura a la entrada del frente de la escuela, alguien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura; apretándome fuertemente.

Estaba sorprendido de ver a Naomi apretándome tan fuerte. Intenté soltar su agarre de mí, pero sus uñas con manicura francesa se enterraron en mi espalda.

"OUCH!" Grité estupefacto. Dejándome ir, Naomi sonrió abierta y maliciosamente. Rodó sus ojos cuando vio a Sakura parada justo a mi lado. Sabía que Naomi sentía celos de Sakura, cualquier chica los tendría.

"Lo siento Sasukito," dijo aún riendo por lo bajo.

"No me llames Sasukito," murmuré suavemente para que no pudiera comprender lo que decía.

"Ya no me llamas," hizo un mohín.

"He estado ocupado últimamente," dije con severidad, esperanzadamente atraparía la indirecta de que ya no estaba interesado en ella. Debería saber que nunca lo estuve, ella fue solo para mi placer.

"Bueno. Cuando no estés tan ocupado, llámame," se alejó caminando guiñándome seductoramente. Lo encontré desagradable. Asentí mi cabeza, gracias a Dios se fue.

"No puedo creer que realmente pensé que era una buena besadora," dije alto sin pensar.

"Ya no lo piensas," Sakura preguntó cautelosamente.

"Nop," declaré sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Oh," dijo hábilmente. Parecía estar pensando profundamente, como si estuviera pensando realmente fuerte en algo. Quería preguntarle qué era, pero no quería ser entrometido.

"Seguro," murmuré. Se alejó caminando sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Sentí el deseo de correr a ella y besarla apasionadamente. De decirle cuánto la amaba y cuánto la necesitaba. Sentí la necesidad de hacer _algo_. Quería decirle que todas las chicas con las que me había enrollado no significaron _nada_ para mí, y que ella significó _todo_ para mí.

No podía simplemente pararme aquí como un idiota y verla alejarse, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

_Simplemente la vi alejarse._


	8. Perspectiva Diferente

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El trama de ficc le pertenece ha ****Humiex3****. La traduccion es de ****Fusa**** quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar este ficc.**

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

_Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?_

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKEPOV<strong>

Suspiré de frustración. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Se suponía salía hace 10 minutos. Yo ya estaba vestido y listo para ella luego de mi práctica de fútbol. Estaba esperando impacientemente por ella fuera de la entrada de la escuela. Dios, el suspenso me estaba matando. ¿_Dónde diablos estaba?_

"Ohhhh Sasuke?" Oí una voz de chica decir detrás de mí. Me dí la vuelta con indecisión. Karin estaba corriendo hacia mí, sin retener emoción.

"Hola Sasuke," Karin dijo coquetamente. He estado con Karin un par de veces, es una excelente besadora y era realmente atractiva, pero no era _nada_ comparada con Sakura.

"Hola," saludé secamente. No tenía tiempo para charlar con ella; tenía que encontrar a Sakura para que pudiéramos irnos a casa. Preferiría pasar mi tiempo con mi molesta rosada que con _esta_ chica.

"Ya no me llamas," dijo moviendo su cabello rojizo detrás de su hombro. Sentí como si fuera a vomitar, me pregunto que fue lo que vi en esta chica. ¿Qué veía en cualquier chica a parte de Sakura?

"Estoy ocupado, a decir verdad tengo una vida sabes," salté con severidad.

Aún no parecía descifrarlo, "Si, bueno he notado que no has estado con ninguna chica últimamente. ¿Por qué el repentino cambio? ¿Has superado las chicas o algo?" movió su cabeza, mirándome fijo escépticamente.

"Quizás quiera una relación firme," respondí, encogiéndome de hombros casualmente. ¿Qué le pasa? Me pareció como que muchas chicas en la escuela se preguntaban acerca de mi vida amorosa.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó asombrada. "_El_ Sasuke Uchiha quiere una relación firme?"

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?" Fruncí el ceño, ignorando su pregunta.

"Cualquiera lo encontraría difícil de creer, _nunca_ has tenido una novia antes," comenzó a reír. No me parecía ver qué era lo gracioso acerca de esto. Podía tener una relación, por supuesto que podía.

"Bueno, simplemente observa. Cuando tenga una novia _durará_," dije a través de mi dentadura apretada. Esta chica me estaba molestando. Si pudiera, la golpearía hasta que todo su maquillaje saliera.

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea," abruptamente se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su auto. En todos mis 17 años de vida nunca he querido lastimar tanto a alguien.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando ignorar sus insultos; no podía lidiar con ella en este momento. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura; era mi deber dejarla en casa _cada día_ después de la escuela. ¿Cómo _diablos_ se suponía iba a hacer eso si ella no estaba aquí?

Gemí, pasando mi mano por mi cabello, decidí ir a encontrarme con Sakura dentro. Cuando entré a la escuela vi a Sakura cerca de la fuente de agua. Estaba riendo histéricamente con un chico que nunca he visto antes, probablemente era nuevo.

La envidia arrasó dentro de mí, no se suponía que ella estuviera hablando con _él_. Se suponía que estuviera _conmigo_.¿ Acaso olvidó que tenía que dejarla en casa cada día? Lo hemos estado haciendo por el último año. En lugar de ir a casa _conmigo_, ella está hablando con ese _tonto_!

"Sakura," prácticamente grité. Comencé a acelerar caminando hacia ella; paró de soltar risitas y me miró, se veía confundida.

"¡Oh! Dios lo olvidé, lo siento," _sí_ se veía apenada. No me importaba si _estaba_ apenada, no debería haberse olvidado.

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?" Pregunté indignado. El tonto a su lado parecía shockeado por mi arrebato.

"Supongo que me distraje hablando demasiado," se encogió de hombros casualmente; sus ojos esmeraldas penetraron los míos.

"Con _él_," giré mi cabeza hacia el tonto, sus ojos se agrandaron.

"_Sasuke_," ella advirtió, sus ojos llenos de dolor.

Me mofé, "Ustedes estaban haciendo _mucho_ más que hablar," acusé con severidad. Cuando primero vi a Sakura riendo con este idiota rubio, parecían estar…bueno, _coqueteando_.

"¿_Discúlpame_?" ella gritó, sus ojos llenos de cólera y enojo.

"Quién es éste de todos modo," apunté mi dedo a él.

"Este es Nishikado, es nuevo en el comité del anuario, estaba _simplemente_ enseñándole los alrededores," dijo defensivamente.

"Es nuevo en esta _escuela_?" Pregunté, aún molesto.

"¡No!" Respondió con severidad. Interesante; nunca lo he notado antes, ¿pero qué sabría yo? Nunca notaba los chicos en esta escuela; solo las chicas. No me sorprende que no lo reconozca; no conocía ni la mitad de los chicos en esta escuela.

"¿Es este tu novio?" Nishikado preguntó tímidamente, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que él aún estaba parado allí al lado de Sakura. Era como si Sakura y yo estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja personal. Y de pronto se reventó por su habla.

"No," ella saltó con severidad. Sería una mentira si dijera que _no_ dolió. Obviamente sabía que Sakura y yo no estábamos juntos _de verdad_…pero aún dolió. Dolió aún más que que nunca estaría con Sakura, y este _tonto_ quizás tenga una oportunidad con ella a decir verdad.

"Aún no," murmuré incoherentemente para que ellos no pudieran entender lo que dije.

"Lo siento Nishikado, pero tengo que irme ahora. Él es mi transporte a casa," Sakura se disculpó apuntándome. "Te veré en la próxima reunión."

Él asintió, "Seguro. Te veré luego." Sonrió educadamente y se alejó caminando con su mochila sobre su espalda.

Sakura giró para enfrentarme, su rostro lleno de cólera. "No puedo creerte Uchiha!" Gritó fuertemente.

"¿_Qué_?"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó, su voz mucho más suave.

"¿Hacer qué?" Pregunté dudosamente.

"Fuiste tan _burro_ con Nishikado," respondió.

"¿Y?" Intenté no soltar risitas por la palabra 'burro.'

"¿Por qué reaccionaste exageradamente?"

"Estaba esperando por tí afuera; _siempre_ nos encontramos a las tres," acusé con severidad.

"Siento haberme retrasado. Pero…por qué tenías que actuar de esa forma con Nishikado?" Sus ojos verde esmeraldas penetraron los míos, parecía estar buscando una respuesta diferente a la que me pidió.

"Pensé que la razón por la que retrasaste fue _él_, tal vez te estaba molestando o algo," mentí casualmente.

"¡Una mierda!" gritó fuertemente. Yo sabía que ella sabía que estaba celoso. Ella era tan testaruda que tenía que oírlo de la boca del caballo.

"No te estoy engañando," me mofé levemente.

"Dime Sasuke, dime la verdad," murmuró, nuestros ojos aún fijos en el otro.

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Dime," demandó de nuevo, pero un poco más severamente.

_Simplemente díselo Sasuke….simplemente dile que estabas celoso y que la amas._

Tuve ese sentimiento una vez más; quise decirle cómo me sentía. Que la amaba y que sabía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tuve el mismo deseo de tomarla del rostro y besarla apasionadamente. Pero lo alejé; sabía que ella no quería lo mismo que yo. Ella _nunca_ me querría de la manera en que yo la quería a ella.

"No sé de qué estás hablando Sakura, estás siendo absurda." Mentí nuevamente.

"¿Lo soy?" se preguntó a sí misma en lugar de a mí. No respondí; tan solo continué mirando fijo sus ojos. "Probablemente tengas razón."

"Deberíamos irnos, olvidar que esto siquiera sucedió," me encogí de hombros. Ella asintió; caminamos a mi auto sin decirnos palabra.

El camino completo a casa fue silencioso, era incómodo entre nosotros. Dijimos nuestros 'adiós' y fuimos en nuestras propias direcciones luego de que la dejé en su casa.

Y eso era lo que necesitábamos hacer… _ir en nuestras propias direcciones._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Continuara...<span>**


	9. Incomodo

**Disclamer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**E**l trama de ficc le pertenece ha **Humiex3. **La traduccion es de **Fusa **quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar este ficc**.**

**A**-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

**Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9 <strong>

**SAsUKEPOV**

"¿Te gustaría hablar aceerca de ello?" Hinata murmuró suavemente. Hinata y yo estábamos en casa mirando televisión en la noche de un Viernes. Supongo que está preguntando sobre lo que sucedió entre Sakura y yo.

Suspiré, "Me he decidido," respondí lentamente.

"Y…" incitó.

Tomé un respiro hondo antes de responder, "Estoy harto de intentar…intentar estar con Sakura." Pareció genuinamente perpleja al principio. No podía culparla; estaba tan dedicado a tener a Sakura toda para mí mismo….y ahora simplemente me estaba rindiendo.

"Wow, quiero decir…y-yo tan solo estoy tan orgullosa de ti, _finalmente_ te diste cuenta que necesitabas renunciar a ella," susurró tristemente.

"Si," susurré en regreso. No tenía ganas de discutir mis problemas con Hinata en este momento. Todo lo que quería hacer era enfurruñarme en mi habitación, escuchar mi I-pod y pensar a cerca de lo que Sakura y yo _podríamos_ haber sido. He estado haciendo eso mucho estos días.

"Tu cumpleaños se acerca," Hinata intentó sonar animada, pero falló miserablemente. Podía notar que quería cambiar el tema.

Hice una mueca, "Lo sé." Busqué entre los canales, intentando mirar algo que quizás me distrajera.

"Tal ves deberíamos organizar una fiesta," sugirió. Pensé sobre la última fiesta que tuvimos…

"Seguro," coincidí. En la última fiesta…Sakura me besó. Quizás eso ocurra de nuevo. _Desearía_.

Asintió su cabeza, "Comenzaré a planearla." Luego abandonó el living y subió a su habitación.

Pensé acerca de lo que Karin dijo….acerca de yo nunca teniendo una novia antes. Lo que era verdad; a decir verdad nunca tuve una relación decente antes. Quería más que _cualquier cosa_ tener a Sakura como mi novia, ella desafortunadamente no quería eso. Quizás…podría tenerlo con alguien más. Si Sakura no me quería como su novio….apuesto a muchas otras chicas lo harían. Quizás yo estando con alguien más haría a Sakura…¿celosa? Entonces quizás la Haruno se daría cuenta que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Finalmente se daría cuenta de que fui _siempre_ el indicado para ella.

Sonreí malignamente ante mi brillante idea. Subí a toda velocidad las escaleras y me encaminé a mi habitación. Tomé mi Blackberry de mi mesa de noche y comencé a buscar entre los números de teléfono que tenía. ¿Nasha? No, era demasiado orgullosa. Qué hay de ¿Ume? Creo que está saliendo con un Jay en este momento. Qué hay de ¿Karin? Demonios no, era demasiado irritante. Continué avanzando hacia abajo por los números que tenía. ¿Ami? Oí un rumor de que era gay sin embargo...yuck. Qué hay de ¿Tomo? Uh…no, era demasiado extraña.

Terminé en el número de Naomi…hmm. Ella estaba bien. No era demasiado irritante; era una excelente besadora, y capitana del equipo de animadoras. Qué más podría pedir? Presioné "llamar" y esperé pacientemente hasta que Naomi atendió.

"_Como que _hola?" Oí una voz ansiosa decir.

"Es Naomi?" Pregunté.

"Por supuesto tonto Sasukito," chilló felizmente. Estaba probablemente extasiada que a decir verdad la llamé para variar.

"Lamento que nunca te llame. Simplemente he estado pasando muchas situaciones en este momento," me disculpé.

"Bueno. Espero que esas situaciones estén _como que_…acabadas," sonaba esperanzada.

"Si…supongo que puedes decir que lo están," suspiré de alivio.

"Es bueno saberlo." De pronto se hizo silencio; probablemente se estaría preguntando por qué no decía nada.

"Um, entonces…voy a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños y me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi cita," dije con seguridad. Sabía que iba a aceptar, si le dijera a Naomi que me hiciera una reverencia…ella lo haría.

"COMO QUE ESTÁS BROMEANDO? Por supuesto que seré tu cita; _como que_ he estado esperando por esto desde 7mo grado! Opps…_como que_ acabo de decir eso fuerte?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Olvidé _incluso_ que lo dijiste," reí por lo bajo suavemente. Me estaba volviendo _bastante_ fastidiado por ella diciendo 'como que' en cada oración que hablaba.

"Lo siento, simplemente es _como que_ eso me tomó por sorpresa y _como que_…si," su voz de chica irritante dijo.

"Bueno…fue abrupto." Reí en voz baja.

"¿Huh? _Como que_ qué quiere decir abrupto?" preguntó, genuinamente confundida.

"Uh…" acabo me estaba cargando? Honestamente no sabía lo que significaba 'abrupto'? Hombre, sabía que no era inteligente, pero no sabía que era ¡Idiota! "No importa," dije rápidamente, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reír.

"De acuerdo," dijo animadamente, parecía feliz de que abandoné el tema. "Entonces…_como que_ cuando es la fiesta de tantos modos?" preguntó.

"Es de todos modos," corregí casualmente. ¿Qué le sucedía a esta chica? ¿Acaso siquiera prestaba atención en la escuela? Y _realmente_ necesitaba para de decir '**como que**,' me estaba volviendo realmente irritado.

"De todos modos no es una fecha, tu tonto!" soltó risitas fuertemente. Si pudiera…la abofetearía en el rostro. Sakura tenía razón acerca de Naomi, sí _era_ la chica más tonta de la escuela…quizás el mundo.

"Olvida que dije nada," murmuré, estaba absolutamente boquiabierto, "Puedo preguntarte algo Nami?"

"Es Naomi," saltó rápidamente.

"Si, lo que sea. Uh...¿_jamás_ prestas atención en clase?" honestamente pregunté.

"_Como que_ qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" sonaba horrorizada.

"Una buena," murmuré.

Suspiró frustrada, "Si, supongo. Quiero decir..._como que_ tengo una 'D' en cada clase, asique eso es bastante bueno." Cubrí mi celular con mi larga mano para que ella no pudiera oírme riendo histéricamente. Estuve probablemente riendo por un minuto seguido; no me di cuenta de cuán alto estaba rindo hasta que oí a alguien golpear en mi puerta.

"Naomi, te llamaré de vuelta," cerré mi celular de un golpe sin esperar por su respuesta. "Adelante," no pude reprimir otra risa.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura caminó dentro, su pura belleza irradiando en la habitación. Me agarroté, ¿Qué estaba Sakura haciendo aquí? No que no quisiera que estuviera aquí. Caminó dentro con indecisión, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos. Enganchó sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros y me miró fijamente sin hablar. Estaba sin habla, cómo puede alguien tan _hermoso_ como ella...vivir en la Tierra; _debería_ estar con los dioses de arriba. El segundo en que la vi instantáneamente me arrepentí de pedirle a Naomi que sea mi cita para mi fiesta. Tan solo mirar a Sakura…me hacía querer intentar aún _más duro_, más duro para ganarla.

"Hey," susurré lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

"Hola," su dulce voz susurró de regreso. Esperé pacientemente para que continuara. "Hinata me llamó, dijo que estaba planeando tu fiesta de cumpleaños y quería que la ayudase."

Asentí mi cabeza una vez, "No debería habértelo pedido," reí por lo bajo suavemente.

"Oh no, está bien. Quería ayudar de todos modos," soltó risitas levemente. Gracias a Dios Sakura dijo 'de todos modos' a diferencia de algunas personas que conozco.

"Entonces…" Incité. "Viste 'The office' **(n/t serie de tv americana)** ayer?" pregunté entusiastamente.

"Por supuesto, ¿tú no?" respondió, el mismo entusiasmo que yo.

"Obviamente," tomé un par de pasos hacia ella. Y luego nuestras descabelladas conversaciones comenzaron como siempre. Esa era otra razón por la que Sakura y yo éramos mejores amigos; nos gustaban y desagradaban los mismos shows de TV. Podíamos reír de cualquier cosa. Siempre completábamos la oración del otro y siempre nos reíamos y burlábamos del otro. Si no la tuviera…sentiría como si una parte de mí faltara. _Está bien_…sé que todo esto suena pegajoso, pero _aún_ era verdad.

_De un modo...ella ya era mi alma gemela._

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Los aliens no son reales," contradije.

"¡Si lo son! ¿Cómo explicas las naves?" Sakura dijo mientras movía sus manos en el aire; se veía tan adorable cuando hacía eso. _Detente Sasuke, ¡la has superado!_ Continué repitiendo eso en mi cabeza todo el día mientras ella estaba aquí.

"Fácil, las personas ven cosas," noté brevemente.

"_Muchas_ personas han visto aliens, estás diciendo ¿que están _todos_ locos?" preguntó incrédula.

"Algunas personas mienten," dije mientras tiraba palomitas dentro de mi boca.

"Si, claro," dijo sarcásticamente. Apuesto a que te preguntas cómo nos metimos en el tema de los aliens. Sakura y yo miramos _muchos _documentales en el canal de historia o el canal de animales. Se nos ocurren muchas teorías diferentes y algunas veces coincidimos y otras no. En ocasiones simplemente discutimos en el sofá hasta que alguien finalmente admita que el otro tenía razón.

La mayoría de las veces…yo era el que ganaba el argumento.

"Los aliens _son_ reales," dijo de nuevo mientras reía por lo bajo. Reí; Sakura era tan testaruda que siempre tenía que probarme que estaba en lo correcto.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, "Lo que digas Haruno," reí en voz baja levemente, permitiéndole ganar esta discusión.

"¡Si! Gané," gritó fuertemente, parecía como si acabara de ganar una medalla de oro en las Olimpíadas.

"Eso es porque te dejé ganar," protesté mientras juguetonamente le arrojaba palomitas al rostro.

"Hey," gimoteó mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. "¡Deja de arrojarme palomitas!" Luego comenzó a tomar un puñado lleno de palomitas y lanzarlas a mi cara.

"¡Ouch!" Grité cuando una palomita de almendra voló dentro de mi ojo. Cerré mis ojos y presioné mi puño con él.

"Demonios. Lo siento Sasuke. ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó nerviosa. Examinó mi ojo cuidadosamente.

"Estoy bien – ¡pero tu no!" La arrojé sobre el sofá y comencé a hacerle cosquillas al mismo tiempo.

"¡Me engañaste!" Gritó mientras reía histéricamente. Continué haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura; protestó e intentó empujar mis manos lejos.

Cayó al suelo e intentó escapar; la tomé de la pierna y la tiré hacia mí. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. Pataleó y gritó mientras seguía emboscándola con cosquillas. Luego…hizo la cosa más maravillosa que _jamás_ me ha hecho. Mientras le hacía cosquillas, me alejó de ella empujándome y lo próximo que supe…se encontraba _encima_ de mí. Supongo que lo que ocurrió fue que rodó hasta que estuvo sobre mí.

Miré fijo sus ojos esmeraldas. La sensación de ella encima mío era…asombrosa. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo presionada contra el mío. Probablemente ella se sintió incómoda. Pero para mí, era el cielo. Sorprendentemente no se movió, se mantuvo allí y sus ojos estaban aún fijos en los míos. Si pudiera, permanecería de este modo por el resto de la eternidad. Sus manos descansaban ligeramente sobre mi pecho; sentí el impulso de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero resistí.

"Eh-hmm!" Sakura y yo saltamos ante el falso carraspeo de Hinata. Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y se bajó de mí. Yo aún estaba tirado en el suelo, demasiado paralizado como para levantarme.

"Sakura, Souta llamó. Quieres que vayas a casa ahora," Hinata dijo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reír. Sakura asintió, su rostro estaba aún rojo como una manzana.

"No oímos sonar el teléfono," dije.

"Probablemente estaban demasiado distraídos," Hinata dijo, explotando en risas; ya no podía contenerlas. El rostro entero de Sakura estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

"Bien, debería irme entonces. A-adiós," tartamudeó y luego se fue. Todavía me encontraba en el suelo, mirando fijamente el techo blanco.

"Eso fue…incómodo." Hinata dijo riendo en voz baja.

"¿Para _ti_?" Pregunté incrédulo.

"_No_. Para Sakura," respondió. "¿Qué le estabas haciendo Sasuke? 'Intentando violarla?" Comenzó a reír histéricamente.

"¡No!" Grité furte. "¿Ella estaba sobre _mí_, recuerdas?"

"Ohh claro. Entonces…¿ella estaba intentando violarte a _ti_?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"_Desearía_," murmuré.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara xDD<strong>


	10. Verdad

**Disclamer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afan de entretener y para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**E**l trama de ficc le pertenece ha **Humiex3. **La traduccion es de **Fusa **quien muy amablemente me permitio adaptar este ficc**.**

**A**-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

**Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno<strong>

"¿Comida?" Hinata me preguntó mientras miraba abajo hacia su bloc de notas negro.

"Listo," dije mirando abajo hacia mi bloc de notas azul que Hinata me dio tan solo para la organización de la fiesta.

"¿Bebidas?"

"Listo."

"¿Enviaste los e-mails a todos?" preguntó.

"Si." Suspiró de alivio y luego continuó escribiendo en su bloc. Le di un mordizco a mi sándwich P&J.

"Bueno, ya contraté al DJ, asique eso ya está listo," anotó más en su librito. "Bueno…¡parece que tenemos todo! No puedo esperar al Sábado," dijo entusiastamente.

"Yo tampoco," murmuré incoherentemente. La verdad era que...me estaba poniendo nerviosa por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke. Desde ese día en la casa de Sasuke, cuando estuve encima de él…ahora me siento diferente acerca de él. No se realmente si tengo sentimientos por él, estoy confundida en este momento. Es solo que la forma en que su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío…se sintió _extraordinario_. Si él hubiera sabido que quise hacer _mucho más_ que simplemente descansar sobre él…entonces, no sé qué podría haber sucedido.

¿Pero y si era tan solo una de _esas chicas_? No quería ser una de esas chicas con quienes Sasuke Uchiha jugaba. Tal vez sería diferente ya que Sasuke y yo somos realmente amigos…pero aún me pregunto si incluso él _me_ lastimaría de la forma en que lastimaba a todas esas otras chicas.

"Sakura…vamos a ir de compras mañana," Hinata dijo, interrumpiendo mi pensar mientras tomaba un bocado de su ensalada.

"¡Oh, qué alegría!" Dije sarcásticamente mientras rompía mi sándwich en pequeños trozos.

Hinata se mofó, "¿Por qué estás actuando tan depresiva Sakura? ¿Acaso no estás emocionada por la fiesta de Sasuke?" Cuando dijo su nombre alto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy." No pareció convencida sin embargo. Bajó su tenedor gentilmente y me miró fijo escépticamente.

"¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?" preguntó seriamente.

Suspiré, confundida acerca de si debía contarle o no. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, estaba todo reprimido dentro de mí. Nadie sabía de mis confundidos sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Sé que puedo confiar en Hinata, e_ra_ mi mejor amiga.

"Es solo que no estoy entusiasmada por ir a la fiesta…" respondí honestamente.

"¿Es por Sasuke?" susurró gentilmente. La miré; la respuesta a su pregunta estaba en mis ojos. Mi rostro enrojeció porque finalmente lo comprendió. "Oh Sakura…amas a Sasuke, ¿no?"

No podía hablar por lo que simplemente asentí.

"Tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre ello durante la fiesta…" sugirió casualmente.

"Aún no lo sé Hinata…por favor no le digas _nada_," supliqué. Si Sasuke se enteraba que tenía sentimientos por él…probablemente ya no querría ser más mi amigo.

"N-no lo haré," tartamudeó. No sonaba convincente. No me miró a los ojos, simplemente jugó con el dobladillo de su blusa.

"Hinata." Finalmente miró fijamente mis ojos, "Prométeme que no le dirás a Sasuke," supliqué.

Me miró fijo por unos largos diez segundos, pareció difícil para ella realmente hacer esta dura promesa. Sus ojos contenían dolor y tortura por alguna razón. ¿Por qué sería tan difícil para ella guardar este secreto? No es como si Sasuke se sintiera de la misma forma. Todavía esperé pacientemente por su respuesta.

"_Lo prometo."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara..<strong>_

_**Jaja verdades se rebelaron en este capitulo, que difícil debió ser para Hinata prometer algo así cuando tu hermano esta sufriendo, pero creo que al final todo se resolverá y eso es excelente. Chicas y Chicos que me leen en FF . NET , no les daré una excusa por mi atraso con este ficc solamente les podría decir que me perdí en el camino de la vida (frase de Kakashi-sensei */*). Así que sin mas espero y lo hayan disfrutado, la historia esta por acabar solo faltan dos capítulos para que también llegue a su fin. Así que esperare sus RR! con ansias.**_

_**Betsy Uchiha " Song Hyo Woonk"**_


	11. Abre tus Ojos

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Humiex3**y la traducción ha **Fusa, **que me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?**

**N/A: H**ola, como les dije en anteriores ocasiones no gozo de tiempo así que sin mas me retiro para actualizar otro capitulo, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado pero si me leen en otros fics había dicho que era probable que no estuviera aquí ya que me habían cortado el Internet, pero ya lo pagaron así que ya estoy aquí. Bueno sin mas nada que decirles me retiro espero y poder terminar otros capítulos mas que tengo atrasados.

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Friend, The Player<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El chico miró fijamente al espejo nuevamente. La persona que miraba justo en su dirección se veía asustada y sus ojos azabaches contenían pena. Su camisa blanca de vestir y oscuros jeans estaban arrugados. Su cabello negro azulado estaba despeinado como siempre. Se veía vulnerable e indefenso. Y el chico sabía por qué…<em>

_Él estaba enamorado de una chica que nunca lo amaría._

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha

"Estás listo?" Hinata preguntó cautelosamente. "Todos deberían estar aquí en diez minutos." Ella ya estaba vestida; se paró en mi puerta mirándome fijo escépticamente.

"Sip," alisé mi ropa y luego eché un último vistazo al espejo.

"Entonces…Naomi es tu cita eh?" Hinata meditó mientras se acercaba a mí para enderezar el cuello de mi camisa.

Suspiré, "Si Hinata," murmuré.

"No es tu novia verdad?" preguntó con urgencia.

"!NO!" prácticamente grité. "Por qué habrías de pensar eso?"

"Oh no, por nada…quizás alguien más pueda aparecer por la esquina," se encogió de hombros. Había algo que Hinata no me decía, podía decirlo por la mirada de sus ojos. Las palabras que pronunció fueron muy prudentes, como si estuviera intentando no decir algo que se arrepentiría de decirme.

"Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?" pregunté roncamente.

No me miró a los ojos. Simplemente sacudió su cabeza y me palmeó en la espalda. "Intenta divertirte esta noche," animó incómodamente.

Abruptamente se giró y se encaminó a la puerta. Aún estaba asombrado; había algo que Hinata no me estaba diciendo. Algo que estaba ocultando de mí, tal vez tenía que ver con Naruto. Lo averiguaré eventualmente, espero.

xXxXxXxXxXx

La casa ya estaba llena de gente cinco minutos ante la hora que se suponían debían llegar. Vi algunas personas en las esquinas de la casa borrachas. La pista de baile ya estaba repleta de personas locas bailando.

Casi todos me desearon un feliz cumpleaños. Muchas personas se acercaron a mí, pero no eran a quien quería ver.

Miré alredor de mi casa por Sakura, la fiesta comenzó hace veinte minutos y _todavía_ no estaba aquí. Busqué arriba de las escaleras. No quería chequear los dormitorios, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban ocupados…si saben a qué me refiero.

"¡Sasuke!" oí una vivaz voz llamar detrás de mí. Me giré con indecisión, ya sabiendo quién era.

"Hey Naomi…" fingí una sonrisa. Naomi llevaba una bebida en su mano y me miró fijo escépticamente.

"_Como que_ ni siquiera bailaste conmigo aún." De nuevo con los _como que_, hombre esta noche iba a ser una larga noche. Suspiré cuando tomó mi mano y me condujo haca abajo por las escaleras a la pista de baile.

Instantáneamente tomó mis brazos y los hizo ir alrededor de su cintura, y luego enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus manos estaban congeladas, justo igual que su corazón. Me sentí incómodo y extraño, intentó mucho presionar su cuerpo contra el mío, pero yo simplemente me alejaba un poco.

"¿Lo estás pasando bien?" pregunté educadamente, no que me importara si se estaba divirtiendo o no.

"Por supuesto, tú eres mi cita," respondió, con una sonrisa maligna. De pronto me sentí culpable, apenas estoy socializando con ella y es mi cita.

Sonreí un poco, teniéndole lástima. Simplemente la estaba utilizando, utilizando para volver a Sakura celosa. Y sin embargo Sakura no estaba siquiera _aquí_. Quería volver a Sakura verde de la envidia. Sentí la necesidad de mostrarle que podía tener a cualquier chica que deseara…y que la escogería a ella en lugar de a alguien más.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" de pronto le pregunté. Murmuró un 'claro' y luego me soltó mientras caminé fuera de la pisa de baile. No podía lidiar con ella ahora; por mucho que sintiera pena por ella…debería saber que solo la estoy usando.

Mientras llenaba una bebida para mí mismo, oí la risa de Sakura a lo lejos. Miré alrededor y la ví hablando con Ken en las escaleras. Ni siquiera me notó parado aquí. Por cuánto tiempo ha estado parada allí? ¿Si me vio por qué no dijo 'hola'? ¿Y por qué estaba coqueteando con Ken? En lugar de volver a Sakura celosa…_yo_ era el que se estaba poniendo verde.

Caminé con fuertes pisadas hacia ellos y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. "Hola Sakura," rugí por sobre la música. Ella me vio y sus ojos se iluminaron, articuló algo incoherentemente. No pude oírla por la fuerte música.

"¿Qué?" Intenté gritar fuertemente.

"No puedo oírte," la escuché gritar fuerte. Ella estaba soltando risitas suavemente por todos nuestros gritos, no pude evitar reír también.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en algún lugar más privado?" pregunté, aún prácticamente gritando. Asintió y luego saludó a Ken con la mano. Le disparé una mirada de muerte, luego agarré la mano de ella y la conduje por entre la multitud de gente. Su mano estaba tan cálida contra la mía; si pudiera quería que permaneciera allí por siempre. "¿En dónde quieres hablar?" le pregunté mientras me giraba.

"Um...," buscó alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se centraron en el armario y luego apuntó allí. Asentí caminando hacia éste. Discretamente entramos y luego cerramos la puerta con delicadeza detrás de nosotros.

De pronto estaba todo callado; podíamos oír la música levemente. Estaba de un tono negro dentro del armario y no podía verla, solo el contorno de su cuerpo. Podía oírla respirando suavemente.

"Wow, estaba alto allí fuera," reí por lo bajo.

Rió con una risa melódica, "Claro que sí, ¿acaso hay una luz en este armario?" preguntó.

"Eso creo," murmuré. Busqué el interruptor empleando mis manos, cuando finalmente lo encontré, lo encendí. Pude ver su asombroso rostro, sonrió hermosamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan increíblemente preciosa? Finalmente miré abajo a lo que estaba vistiendo, jeans oscuros ajustados y una remera sin mangas negra brillante. Nunca la había visto en algo tan…deslumbrante antes. Usualmente viste jeans y una remera lisa. Su exquisito cabello rosado estaba suelto con rizos, lo que la hacía ver aún más asombrosa. No pude evitar mirar fijo…

"Sasuke…no es educado mirar fijo," rió mientras me golpeaba juguetonamente en el brazo.

"No pude resistir…" solté fuera alto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de carmesí por mi comentario. Instantáneamente me arrepentí de decirlo, _Buen trabajo Sasuke…probablemente piense que eres algún tipo de pervertido._

"Entonces…de qué querías hablar?" preguntó tímidamente. _Demonios_, me olvidé de eso! A decir verdad no tenía nada sobre qué hablar con ella…simplemente quería alejarla de Ken.

"Um…" intenté pensar en algo rápidamente. "Hinata ha estado actuando extraña últimamente…sabes ¿por qué?" pregunté rápidamente. Y tal vez porque quizás ella realmente sabía lo que sucedía con Hinata.

"Uh…¿lo está? No lo he notado," dijo, no quería encontrarse con mi mirada y de repente se volvió tímida. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y luego miró fijamente al suelo. "Oh olvidé desearte feliz cumpleaños," golpeó su frente con su mano en broma.

"Está bien," sonreí sinceramente.

"Mi regalo está allí afuera, iré a buscarlo." Intentó abrir la puerta del armario, pero no se movía. "Uh-oh…" murmuró.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté preocupado.

"La puerta no abre…" sonaba sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

"Yo la abriré," dije, intentando consolarla. Se hizo a un lado para permitirme intentar abrirla. Giré la perilla pero no se movía. "Maldita sea," exhalé. Intenté empujar la puerta con mi codo un poco. "Quizás deberíamos intentar llamar por ayuda..."sugerí mientras me encogía de hombros.

"Um…de acuerdo," la voz de Sakura sonaba débil. Luego comenzamos a golpear la puerta y gritar por ayuda. Nadie podía oírnos por la fuerte música resonando por la fiesta.

"No pueden oírnos," suspiré en derrota.

"No puedo creer que no abra…esto solo sucede en las _películas_," dijo mientras daba pasos alrededor del pequeño armario. Era desgraciado que Sakura y yo estuviésemos atrapados en un armario durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero por otro lado…tendría a Sakura _toda_ para mí solo. Y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo podríamos estar atrapados aquí dentro.

"Las personas comenzarán a notar que estamos perdidos, todo estará bien," dijo mientras golpeaba su espalda tranquilizadoramente.

"Vamos a morir, o no…" susurró, sus ojos marrones agrandados de miedo.

Comencé a reír histéricamente, hizo una mueca por mi respuesta. "Por supuesto que no moriremos Haruno, deja de ser tan tonta," dije, mientras reía por lo bajo como loco, pensé que iba a morir de la risa.

"Y qué si para el tiempo en que nos encuentran somos ¡_esqueletos_!" chilló. Reí incluso más fuerte, si era posible. Ella obviamente no encontraba esto gracioso, a diferencia de mí. Me frunció el ceño enojada.

Mi risa finalmente paró, "Haruno, estás siendo tan absurda; _todos_ se preguntarán a dónde fue el cumpleañero. Créeme, todo estará bien. Espera diez o quince minutos y luego estaremos fuera de aquí," expliqué, intentando calmarla lo más posible. Tenía que admitirlo, sí se veía bastante adorable cuando tenía miedo.

Suspiró en derrota, "De acuerdo, bien hasta que nos encuentren…¿qué deberíamos hacer?"

_Besarnos como locos…_pensé tentadoramente. Sacudí fuera ese pensamiento, sabiendo que nunca sucedería.

"Bueno, parece que estaremos aquí dentro por un rato…" de pronto descendí con delicadeza al suelo y me senté estilo indio.

Sonrió abiertamente, y luego se sentó junto a mí. No pude evitar devolver la sonrisa. "Entonces…oí que Naomi era tu cita esta noche," dijo, pareciendo totalmente cómoda. Mi sonrisa abruptamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"Si…lo era," susurré mientras bajaba la mirada a mis manos. Bien, qué más se suponía que dijera? _Si, Naomi era mi cita porque intentaba ponerte celosa…_si, claro.

"Oh…" murmuró. "Entonces…finalmente la viste por algo más que su gran habilidad para besar," soltó risitas maliciosamente.

"Eh…no hay realmente mucho futuro para Naomi y yo, ella era _solo_ mi cita," dije sinceramente.

"Oh…eso es bueno supongo, no querrías una _imbécil_ como tu novia," murmuró mientras soltaba risitas suavemente.

"No, no querría. Querría una chica _muy_ inteligente," susurré, Sakura me conoce demasiado bien. Nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro, no dijimos nada por un minuto. Simplemente miramos fijo a los ojos del otro; buscando por algunas respuestas.

Sakura finalmente alejó la mirada de mis ojos a la puerta. "Creo que la música bajó," dijo, su voz contenía sospecha. Se paró para intentar abrir la puerta nuevamente, y como antes…no se movió. No se molestó mucho sin embargo, si Sakura estaba conmigo en se pequeño armario…entonces que así sea. Me paré también, rígido por haberme sentado tanto. Comenzó a golpear la puerta y gritar al mismo tiempo.

"Ugh…estamos perdidos," murmuró girando para enfrentarme. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su espalda estaba apoyada contra la puerta. Suspiró en derrota, "Nunca saldremos de aquí," susurró, su voz llena de duda.

"¿Por qué quieres irte tanto?" solté con severidad, arrepintiéndome el segundo en que lo dije.

Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados; sonrió tristemente, obviamente no sorprendida por mi arrebato. "Sasuke…estamos atrapados en un armario. ¿Acaso no quieres salir?" preguntó calmada pero resentida al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno si, pero no estoy tan ansioso por irme tampoco. Qué…acaso quieres ver a Ken o algo?" pregunté con tono grave.

"No empieces conmigo Uchiha," soltó, sus ojos todavía cerrados y aún apoyada contra la puerta casualmente.

"¡No! Honestamente dime…¿te gusta?" grité un poco demasiado fuerte.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, "No hasta que admitas que estás celoso," su voz sonaba indiferente y aburrida.

Tomé un muy profundo respiro, preparándome para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rápidamente fui hacia ella y coloqué mis manos contra la puerta en cada lado de su cabeza. Me incliné hacia delante, "Abre tus ojos Sakura," demandé con severidad. Los abrió de golpe, sus ojos agrandados con sorpresa por cuán cerca estaba de ella. Su espalda presionada contra la puerta, pero no había lugar para escapar.

"Sasuke…¿qué estás haciendo?" susurró seductoramente. Sus manos estaban apretadas juntas como si estuviera intentando muy duro no tocarme.

"Estoy cansado de fingir…estoy harto de ello," susurré, mi voz saliendo encolerizada y débil.

"Qué quieres deci-"

No la dejé terminar sin embargo; simplemente presioné mis labios contra los de ella con fuerza. Honestamente no se qué me sucedió. Quizás fue el hecho de que Sakura estaba parada justo frente a mí; su presencia intoxicándome con el deseo de besar sus hermosos labios.

Me presioné contra ella causando que retrocediera contra la puerta aún más. Para mi sorpresa, se presionó contra mí también. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y parecía que le gustaba besarme…_mucho_. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón contra mi pecho. Este beso era mucho mejor que el primer beso que tuvimos; estábamos bebiendo del otro.

Entre nuestros apasionados besos oí a alguien fuera de la puerta murmurar levemente, "Creo que están aquí dentro…"

Luego, de repente la puerta del armario se abrió completa. Sakura y yo no teníamos nada soportándonos más ya que estábamos apoyados contra la puerta. Ambos caímos al suelo fuera del armario. Me encontraba encima de Sakura en un segundo. Levanté la vista y vi a todos en la fiesta mirándonos fijamente, con sus mandíbulas colgando. Oí un par de gritos apagados y risitas. Todos se congelaron, incluidos Sakura y yo.

Hinata tenía su mano en el pestillo de la puerta e intentaba con fuerza no sonreír. Adivino que ella fue quien abrió la puerta. Miré abajo a Sakura, su rostro completo y cuello estaban rojos de la vergüenza. Me levanté del suelo, levantando a Sakura conmigo.

Diablos...¿cómo iba a explicar esto ahora? Todos esperaron por mí o Sakura para decir algo. No había duda de que sabían qué era lo que estábamos haciendo en el armario. Con ambos viéndonos sonrojados y nuestros cabellos alborotados, _obviamente_ sabían.

"Uh…"

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews.<strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))**

**Besiitos**

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	12. Final

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito** NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Humiex3 **y la traducción ha **Fusa**, que me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno está acostumbrada a ver a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha enrollarse con muchas chicas. Sin embargo nunca le molesta. Qué sucederá si Sasuke comienza a tener sentimientos por Sakura? Se enamorará ella también o simplemente querrá permanecer como amigos?

**N/A: **Hola, como les dije en anteriores ocasiones no gozo de tiempo así que sin mas me retiro para actualizar otro capitulo, debo decirles que siento mucho mi atraso pero ahora en estos momentos no gozo de total salud no se cuando actualize los demas fics que tengo pero espero y hacerlo pronto, sin mas me retiro tengan una excelente noche.

* * *

><p>Espero y disfruteís este último capitulo de <strong>My Best Friend, The Player<strong>. Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a lo largo de la historia y espero y os gusteis el tan anhelado final.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno<strong>

"Uh…" Sasuke dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Estaba obviamente incómodo por las miradas fijas de todos; los ojos de todos en la habitación se agrandaron. ¿Y por qué fue que de repente la música dejó de sonar, simplemente porque Sasuke y yo caímos fuera del armario?

"La puerta no abría," solté como una lamentable excusa. Sentí la necesidad de explicarles a todos por qué me encontraba sola en el armario con Sasuke. Sé que no debería haberla sentido…a quién le importaba si me estaba enrollando con él en el armario. ¿Por qué le importaría a alguien? ¿Qué…acaso no podíamos jugar hockey de amígdalas en un armario? Éramos humanos _también_. No debería ser una sorpresa para todos que hiciéramos _mucho_ más que tan solo hablar en el armario.

Todos estaban simplemente mirándome fijo…penetrando sus miradas de furia en mí. Tenía que decir algo…

"¡_Simplemente_ me enrollé con Sasuke Uchiha en el armario!" grité encaprichadamente.

Oí a Hinata explotar en risas detrás de mí, no me moví sin embargo. Me quedé allí, congelada por lo que acababa de soltar. Ví el rostro de Sasuke por la esquina de mi ojo. Él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír malignamente, pero fallaba miserablemente. Oí un par de 'gritos apagados' y 'risas por lo bajo' de la multitud de personas en frente de nosotros.

Ya podía decir que mi cara estaba roja de la vergüenza.

"¡Sasuke!" una grito que helaba la sangre exclamó, haciendo eco en la habitación. Me encogí por el arrebato de Naomi. Se encontraba en la mitad de la multitud, observó la cosa _completa_. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación. Se abrió paso por entre la multitud a empujones para llegar a Sasuke, su cabello rubio rebotando por todo el lugar. La sonrisa maligna de Sasuke inmediatamente de transformó en una mueca, se veía asqueado y molesto. Naomi se veía roja del odio y sus ojos estaban agrandados de furia.

"_Como que_ te odio Sasuke Uchiha," croó mientras golpeaba a Sasuke en el hombro con toda la fuerza que pudo…que apenas lo lastimó en lo absoluto. Y luego después de su muy alto arrebato rápidamente se giró y abandonó la casa, con todos observando su partida con puro shock.

"¡De acuerdo! Suficiente drama y regresemos todos a la fiesta," Hinata gritó fuertemente. "¡D.J., sube la música de nuevo!" La música comenzó otra vez, haciendo la casa completa temblar. Todos regresaron al baile y Hinata bajó las luces. Podía sentir personas aún echando ojeadas a Sasuke y a mí sin embargo.

"Podemos ir a algún lugar más privado para hablar…algún lugar además del armario," Sasuke susurró mientras sonreía hermosamente. Toda esta situación no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

"Seguro," le devolví la sonrisa.

Sasuke me condujo hacia el porche en frente de su casa. Mientras salíamos por la puerta oí a las personas alrededor de nosotros murmurando entre ellas.

"_Que regalo de cumpleaños que obtuvo…"_

"_Apuesto a que la dejó embarazada…"_

"_Acaso no son mejores amigos…"_

"_Oí que Naomi estaba planeando asesinar a Haruno…"_

No podía creer los rumores que estaba escuchando, especialmente el que me incluía ¡embarazada! Me pregunto si Sasuke estaba escuchando lo que decían.

Cuando discretamente abandonamos la ruidosa fiesta no dijimos nada. Sasuke se inclinó casualmente contra la verja, viéndose como un Dios Griego. Yo simplemente miré al cielo. El atardecer ya pasó hace dos horas y ahora podía ver las estrellas perfectamente; brillaban tan hermosamente….justo como los ojos de Sasuke cuando me veía.

Podía sentir a Sasuke mirándome fijo por la esquina de mi ojo. Tenía una sonrisa engreída en su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír también. Millones de preguntas saltaron en mi cabeza luego de que pasamos ese feroz momento de besos en el armario.

"¿Cuándo…cuándo te diste cuenta por primera vez que…t-te gustaba?" tartamudeé nerviosa. No me atreví a mirarlo, estaba asustada de lo que pudiera ver.

Sasuke por otro lado, parecía totalmente cómodo, "Eh…recuerdas la última fiesta mía a la que fuiste, ¿cuando te emborrachaste?"

Asentí mientras recordaba la horrible noche.

"Bueno…te desmayaste, y tuve que cargarte de regreso a casa. Souta no estaba en casa en ese momento, por lo que tuve que cargarte hasta tu cama. No sé que me sucedió…" Finalmente lo miré. Me estaba observando con gran intensidad. "Estabas profundamente dormida…te veías tan hermosa y serena. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería si estuviésemos…j-juntos." Se encogió de hombros y luego miró arriba a las brillantes estrellas.

"Oh…" murmuré incoherentemente, finalmente dándome cuenta de la verdad.

"Pero luego, ese primer beso que tuvimos cuando estaba de alguna manera borracho…me hizo darme cuenta _claramente_ que q-quería ser más que sólo…amigos c-contigo." Bajó la mirada hacia mí y tomó y sostuvo mis manos con delicadeza. Mi corazón se aceleró por su suave toque.

Aún no hablé, demasiado muda para decir nada.

Sasuke comenzó a enloquecer, "Pero, si no te sientes de la misma manera…entendería perfectamente y-"

"Shh, Sasuke, déjame explicar," lo interrumpí mientras soltaba risitas suavemente. "Estoy tan solo…sin habla. No esperaba que eso sucediera tan…rápido."

Asintió en acuerdo.

"Es solo que es…_extraño_ tener sentimientos por tu mejor amigo…" murmuré suavemente.

"Sé lo a lo que te refieres," rió por lo bajo oscuramente.

Sabía que se estaba negando, probablemente creía que no lo amaba de la manera en que él lo hacía conmigo. Por la mirada en su rostro…todo desplomado y sin esperanzas, supe que pensaba indiferentemente.

"Pero, lo que sucedió en el armario…fue la cosa más _asombrosa_ que me ha sucedido jamás," dije honestamente mientras miraba sus orbes azabaches.

Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron de emoción, sonrió en general. "¿De verdad?" preguntó asombrado.

Asentí, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Apreté mi agarre en la mano de Sasuke, "Si te sentiste de esta manera por tanto tiempo...entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste simplemente? Lo hubiera comprendido," expliqué calmadamente.

"Sakura, no mostraste _exactamente_ señales de amor…estaba confundido. No sabía como te sentías," susurró.

Y aún…qué estaba tan mal con lo que tenía que decir? Tenía los mismos sentimientos que él tenía hacia mí; todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien. No podía posiblemente decir nada que pudiera lastimar sus sentimientos…porque se sentía de la misma forma que él, incluso más si era posible.

Sonreí malignamente de repente, pensando que la vida iba a volverse _mucho_ mejor.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Sasuke me provocó mientras juguetonamente me tocaba con su codo.

"Oh…_nada_," todavía sonriendo como tonta.

Miré fijamente a Sasuke por un largo momento; él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Por constantemente un minuto seguido…no dijimos nada o hicimos nada. Tan solo miramos fijo al otro con tal intensidad que me debilitaba las rodillas.

Tomé un par de pasos más acerca a él, estábamos casi tocándonos ahora. Era tan alto que tuve que inclinar mi cabeza completamente para enfrentarlo. Mi rostro se acercó más y más a la suya…

_Tan solo un poco más cerca…_

xXxXxXx

_Tres meses después_

"Odio la nieve," gruñí.

"Amo la nieve," Sasuke murmuró mientras comía un puñado de ella. Estábamos en medio de Diciembre, un par de días antes de Navidad. Sasuke y yo nos encontrábamos afuera haciendo ángeles y hombres de nieve.

"¿Cómo puedes comer eso? ¡Estaba en el _suelo Uchiha_!" Me quejé con severidad.

"¿Y? Simplemente no comas la nieve amarilla," se encogió de hombros inocentemente y continuó comiendo más.

"¡Yuck! asqueroso Uchiha" Hice una bola con un poco de nieve en mis manos. Cuando él no estaba mirando, la arrojé a la parte trasera de su cabeza. La bola de nieve instantáneamente se desintegró cuando golpeó su cabello azabache, que estaba ahora chorreando de mojado.

"¡Hey Haruno eso es trampa!" se quejó, mientras se levantaba del suelo y me miraba con furia amenazadoramente.

"Oops…" murmuré, mis ojos agrandados de miedo.

"Oops es correcto señorita," gritó juguetonamente, luego comenzó a perseguirme alrededor de mi patio delantero mientras yo gritaba, corriendo por mi vida.

"¡Que alguien me ayude! Sasukito va a arrancar mi cabeza," me burlé juguetonamente mientras aún corría lejos de él.

Desafortunadamente para mí, Sasuke era obviamente más rápido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke estaba detrás de mí, tirándome al suelo. Aullé cuando estuvo sobre mí.

"Te tengo…" murmuró mientras miraba fijo mis ojos.

No respondí, tan solo miré fijamente sus labios…esperando que hiciera un movimiento.

"¿Vas a besarme o qué?" Pregunté mientras soltaba risitas suavemente.

"Estaba llegando a esa parte." Luego se inclinó lentamente para presionar sus labios con delicadeza contra los míos. El _más suave_ beso aún hacía acelerar mi corazón como loco. Permanecimos de esa forma por un rato; él simplemente continuó colocando besos por toda mi cara y llamándome hermosa, como hace _todos los días._

Sasuke y yo hemos estado saliendo por tres meses ahora. Desde su cumpleaños…hemos sido inseparables. Muchas personas están aún sorprendidas con Sasuke pegándose a una chica y a una chica _solamente_. La mayoría de las personas piensa que eventualmente romperemos ya que Sasuke no puede mantenerse en una relación. Pero el Uchiha nunca ha estado tan feliz como cuando está conmigo, y eso no viene simplemente de mí, sino de Hinata y todos mis otros amigos. La mayoría de las personas tienen dudas respecto a nuestra relación, pero sé por sentado que resultará.

Incluso si las cosas _no_ funcionan...sé por sentado que Sasuke_**siempre**_será mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Chan chan el final de esta historia llena de amor y de intriga y de muchos problemas adolecentes como los celos, confuciones etc. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado sin mas me retiro<p>

Las quiere Betsy Uchiha


End file.
